


What will you do when you find out that the protagonist will kill you? Of course befriend him

by Hana17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Deep bond, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isekai-ed, No Romance, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Slavery, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana17/pseuds/Hana17
Summary: When you go to work and then suddenly you are yeet into another world, more precisely into a novel that you like. Taksha thinks his life couldn't be any stranger when he finally realizes that he is a fake antagonist who will die when he turns twenty.Now he plans to live a long life by avoiding dead flags and watching the Main journey which is a protagonist in search of his lost memory.





	What will you do when you find out that the protagonist will kill you? Of course befriend him

One title,

Six volumes of books with a minimum of five hundred pages in one book,

For one purpose only,

That was the whole journey of Main Narhafa in search of his lost memories. During his travels he not only attaches importance to his own life, it is not uncommon for him to help people he meets, earning him the nickname of the _wandering priest._

Due to this generous behavior many people embraced his name, making him quite famous among travelers, poor people, and even some lower nobles who had heard his name.

His short black hair and brown eyes that radiated his innocence to the world, his sincere smile and soft voice made anyone amazed and cherished the boy.

But even something so pure could be tainted by a betrayal.

His only companion, Raguna, betrayed him by poisoning and selling him to a noble family who were known to oppress the weak, especially young child.

Main locked in a narrow room, being whipped and beaten while continuously being scorned, made him inevitably submit to being a slave to that cruel family because he was sold by his own friend, his best friend, Raguna, whom he saved from the illegal slave trade.

Only two months later he was rescued by rebel groups. The family was destroyed, with the head of the family who was killed by burning and his wife hanging alive while chewing the dog, while their children who were watching while laughing saw the slaves being tortured by the beheaded and the corpses of the family thrown into the well.

However, during the two months Main's mental condition had been affected, he could only return to his former self six months after the rescue, during which time he was also cared for by the group leader, a middle-aged man who lost his family to slavery, Main was adopted as a child because the father saw the resemblance of his child to Main who was only 13 years old at that time, he then-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'Main's life is so tragic'_

Thought Taksha, a 19-year-old part-time employee, for the umpteenth time after reading the novel entitled 'The Road to Memories', according to him that the main character's life was made too sad for a 13 year old child, there were very few occasion where Main was allowed to behave like a child of his age, even as long as he is being cared for by the group leader he has been educated to be able to continue the leadership of the group, only when he was with Raguna and after he regained his memories did he show his childish side, which one he could no longer feel, and the other only he could feel after six years after the enslavement.

_'Raguna .. you are a bastard'_

Taksha knew that the reason Raguna willingly to sell his own best friend was because he was threatened, and even he ran away looking for help after he received the money, unfortunately, he was five months late after Main release and he never saw Main again until he was 20 years old, where he was standing opposite Main who is the leader of the group, and himself a general from the kingdom of Savien, the kingdom led by his life savior, King Ailen Estalius III.

_'ukh .. actually Raguna's life is also sad, after months of seeking help to free his friend just to Main has been saved by someone else, even he is willing to starve because he doesn't want to use the money he earned from selling his friend, only for them to stand across, became enemies and ended his life in the hands of his best friend, but ... but- '_

Taksha recalls when Main asked Raguna in their last battle, Main asked why he betrayed him and sold him as a slave to that family, if only at that time Raguna had told the truth, Main would have stretched out his hand, even Main had make their escape plan. If Raguna shows a little bit of regret, still shows _something_ of their old friendship, then he will throw everything away and then they can run away and start over.

But no, Raguna, who is already very sorry and feels he doesn't deserve the kindness of Main, brushes off that helping hand, with a heavy heart he then pretends to be a bad person who is greedy for wealth until he is willing to sell his own friend.

Even though his heart ached when Main said that he should have believed a little doubt in his heart then, that Raguna would, for sure, betray him one day, even if he wanted to cry and apologize when Main said that at least they had fun and how much he was hoped that Raguna felt the same, but then Raguna only smiled sarcastically before the spear pierced his heart.

_'Tch .. in the end Sera who is standing beside Main when he has got all his memories, who would have thought that Main is the main successor of the Aquaris empire, even though Sera always takes advantage of Main .. if only Raguna confessed everything back then, if only he hadn't been caught at that time .. aaakkkh!'_

Annoyed, Taksha threw his cellphone on the bed, he then rolled on the bed before finally getting up and getting ready to go to work, he lazily went to the bathroom and got dressed immediately, when he glanced at his watch, it was already 10:15, there are still fifteen minutes until the change of employees.

During the journey Taksha grumbles again about his favorite novel, this time not because of the plot or characters, but that there are still few people who are interested in it.

_('The storyline is too ordinary’_

_'I don't like the main character'_

_'Is this a bl story? Because Raguna and Main are too close for the normal friendship between two boys')_

Honestly, Taksha wants to grab and shake people who comment like that, just because they are depicted too closely doesn't mean that the genre of the novel has to be bl, even until the end Main shouldn't end with anyone, because the novel is already very good without an explicit element of romantic love, but due to the readers' request, the author finally gave a bonus ending where Main married Sera and they led the Empire of Aquaris Together.

_'I feel sleepy'_

With heavy eyes, Taksha finally decided to close his eyes for a moment until he arrived at his destination terminal, with him yawning once again, Taksha finally fell asleep

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Na.. Una.. ake up.. hey.."

_'Ouch.. my head hurts so much ..'_

“Oy! Come on, hurry up and wake up!"

Taksha immediately opened his eyes and immediately got up, but because the movement was too sudden, the pain in his head got worse, now he felt like his head was hit with a hammer, he then rubbed his head when he felt something odd.

_'Hm? Why are my hands in chains'_

“Woah! Take it easy, your head must still hurt because of yesterday's incident. Huh, what a jerk old pig, why does he only hit male servants, especially little kids!?”

_'Hm? Slave? What is he talking about- ukh'_

Suddenly there was a tremendous headache, but this time it was different, he suddenly remembered a glimpse of the incident after he fell asleep, the bus he was traveling suddenly brake failure on the descent when the speed was high, causing the bus to fall into a cliff, before he closing his eyes again, he faintly smelled the smell of gasoline.

"Hey uncle, what's my name?"

"Huh? Have you forgotten your memory now? Aiiish, what a pity your fate is"

Then dramatizing the situation, the man shook his head with a deep sigh, Taksha was a little annoyed to see him.

“Alright, in order to avoid something bad like you to make master angry again, I will answer as best I can. Your name is Raguna, I know nothing about you because you never talk about yourself, and yesterday you accidentally annoyed the master when he met his guest, making him hit you on the head with a glass bottle. Ah, that's right, I forgot to check your wound, come a little closer, I can't do much to your wound, but at least I can help clean it "

"O-oh.. fine.."

 _'Raguna? So I was thrown into the novel world? Aah, is it because I was dead that now I'm delusional? Huh.. The mad_ master _hits a child with a glass bottle, eh? No wonder my head hurts so much. But how important a guest is that the_ master _is furious? If my memory is correct then the_ master _should be happy if a slave accidentally enters his room when there are guests because that means he can immediately sell the slave, but why-'_

Then he (no, Raguna's body) recalled yesterday's incident, a slave girl, who looked no older than himself, sat down on her back to him, her head was gripped by the ‘master’, and the 'master' expression appeared-

_'Ukh.. disgusting..'_

Now he knew why the 'master' never hit the slave girl he had, but to force himself on a child like that..

_'Ukh.. I want to throw up..'_


End file.
